1. Field
The invention is in the field of crossbows
2. State of the Art
Crossbows differ from archery bows in several ways, one of the most significant being that the axis of the bow itself, called a prod in a crossbow configuration, is horizontal rather than vertical. Another difference is that the prod is attached to a stock, shaped and sized much like a rifle or shotgun. In addition, the bow string is cocked and held in place by a trigger and bow string release mechanism wherein the trigger is similar to the trigger in a rifle or shotgun.
One of the problems associated with the use of the usual crossbow is the cocking procedure. In order to cock the crossbow the user must hold the stock substantially motionless, such as by pressing the butt of the stock against his shoulder, and draw back the bowstring until it can be locked in place by the trigger and bow string release mechanism. For the average user this limits the draw weight to approximately 150 lbs. This is insufficient for some big game for which a draw weight of approximately 200 lbs. is desired.
Another problem associated with the usual crossbow is the requirement for protection against accidental triggering of the arrow. There has been established a "Crossbow Security Test Specification" with which a crossbow is supposed to comply in order to prevent accidental discharge. This test requires the crossbow to be dropped in the cocked position from a height of four feet onto a concrete surface in six different positions. It is then struck with a mallet and the trigger mechanism and safety are subjected to substantial overload. It is also exposed to extreme heat, cold, various lubricants and solvents. Throughout this test no accidental discharge should occur.
In order to pass this test, state of the art crossbows have fairly complex trigger and safety latch mechanisms, employing several parts, which serve to increase the cost significantly. Oftentimes, it may be possible for a user to modify these mechanisms in order to effect a more "hair trigger" action, which is undesirable in that it reduces the safety of the crossbow.
State of the art crossbows also usually incorporate a so-called Monte Carlo cheek piece which is a recurved surface on one side and near the rear or butt end of the stock configured to comfortably bear against the check of a user. This is usually placed on the left side so that a user may take advantage of it when sighting with his right eye. Such positioning is designed for right-handed people, but is on the wrong side of the stock for use by left-handed people.